Liking Her
by jnguyenlynn
Summary: "Tono! Tono- Sama! We have a crisis!" I open my eyes to see Jii and a few kuroko bowing before me. Jii had the words," Something bad is going on" look written all over his face and that was not a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Shinkenger.

A story about Takeru and Mako.

Chapter One

"Tono! Tono- Sama! We have a crisis!" I open my eyes to see Jii and a few kuroko bowing before me. Jii had the words," Something bad is going on" look written all over his face and that was not a good thing. "What is it, Jii? Are the Gedoushu attacking the city again?

"No, Lord-Sama! Something much worse has happened!" That was when it hit me. I looked around the room to check if everyone was here. There was Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Jii, with the girls missing. That either meant that they were shopping at the mall for clothes, or Mako was…COOKING! Chiaki must have read my thought or something, because he said it out loud.

"Don't tell me that Nee-san is cooking!" Chiaki shouted. Jii nodded slowly. Chiaki went up to the wall and started to lightly rap his head against it. "Why, why, why did Nee- san need to cook today? Why!?" I agreed. Mako is great and all, but as a regular human with sensitive taste buds, I just cannot stand her cooking…but I don't want to stop her. She is learning how to be a perfect wife, and I respect that. I don't want to stop her dream…or I might get something more unpleasant then her food.

"Okay! It's ready! I just baked a chocolate cake! Ready to try the cake?!" Mako walked in the room with a chocolate cake coated with chocolate frosting. I was surprised. The cake actually looked good…but looks aren't everything. All the guys (including me) watched dreadfully as Mako sliced the sweet dessert. As she plopped pieces of chocolate cake on the plates, Chiaki coughed for no reason. Then it was time to eat Mako's cake.

"Itadakimasu!" Mako and Kotaha chorused loudly. The rest of us managed to get that word out, dreading to eat the cake. I dived my spoon in. I put the chocolate cake in my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed. Chiaki and Ryunosuke watched me with horror. It was good. The cake was really good. I nodded at the people who had not eaten.

"It's good." I said. Jii, Chiaki, and Ryunosuke looked at me like I was crazy. Then at that moment, the Gedoushu alarm went off.

Ok. It was short, but I tried to manage it. I been pretty busy these days, so that was all I wrote. If you want another chapter, please follow it and review, to give me ideas. Plus, the next chapter is going to be revolving around Takeru and Mako! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any Super Sentai.**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Takeru and Mako**_

Chapter 2

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Can you believe it?" _Chiaki asked Ryunosuke. "Takeru said Nee-san's baking was good! Who says that! He's either a alien who abducted the real Takeru, or a clone who-"_

_ "Really, Chiaki? You have been playing waaaaaay too much video games. Don't you ever think that maybe Mako's baking is better now?"_

_ "Now, you are off your rocker, Ryunosuke!" _

_ Kotaha pinched Chiaki. "That isn't really nice, you know. Her chocolate cake really is good!"_

_ "You say that every time Nee-san cooks!" The three samurais got to the scene where all the Gedoushu was attacking. Mako and Takeru were already there, morphed and fighting. Soon, the whole team was fighting. The main Gedoushu was standing by, not fighting, but thinking._

_ "Which one of these bastards should I destroy first?" He asked himself aloud. His eyes trailed to the pink samurai fighting and slowly smiled. "Ahh….I shall destroy her first!" He ran straight toward her, holding his club up and then bringing it down on Shinken Pink. Luckily, Mako blocked it. She used her sword to twist the club upward, and then quickly pushed it down, hard. The club fell to the ground with a loud clang. The Gedoushu looked astonished." How did you do that?" It asked._

_ Mako blew her fingertips as if they were smoking. "I got my talents, my friends, and my dreams. If I have that, what can't I do?"_

_ Her words made the Gedoushu angry. "Well, you can't do this." He raised his hands and green globs quickly flew out of it. They were headed toward Mako. She dodged most of them….well at least most of them. She didn't notice that one green glob was at the base of the back of her foot._

_ Now it's my turn to destroy you!" She ran toward the monster, determination written all over her face._

_ "Are you sure, sweet Pinky?" He pointed to the green glob on Mako's boot. I'm afraid it is going to sap your life force….starting now! He smiled and snapped his fingers. Then Mako gasped. She fell to the ground with her sword point touching the ground, one knee standing. The monster threw a bomb, and got away, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he would die in the hero's hands. All the other Shinkenger were left, screaming Mako's name, Takeru the loudest._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III_

_ "Mako…are you okay?" Mako opened up her eyes meeting the face who said those words. _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine Kotaha. I just got a little bruised up after all." Mako looked around her. "Where are the others?"_

_ "Ummm…. Ryunosuke and Chiaki are trying your chocolate cake right now…and Takeru is in his room resting his arm."_

_ "Oh. Why Is Takeru resting his arm?" Mako's eyes narrowed. "Did he get hurt after I passed out?" She asked._

_ "Oh, no. Nothing like that. He carried you all the way back. I'll go get him." Kotaha was about to get up to go get the lord, but something interrupted her._

_ "Hey! Nee-san! Your chocolate cake is very good!" Chiaki said as he rushed in the doorway with Ryunosuke by his side. "Are you sure you didn't buy it or have help from the-"His mouth got covered by the Blue Shinkenger. _

_ "It's very good, Mako. You really need to bake more of chocolate cakes more often! Even Jii enjoyed it!"_

_ Mako laughed. "That's great! I'll remember to bake more cake after I get better. Hoe about carrot cake next time?"_

_ "Yup! That would be great Nee-san!"_

_ "Guys….." Kotaha started." Let Mako get better. It's her private time. "She started to push the guys out of the room. She went back to Mako. "I'll go get Takeru."_

_ "Thanks." After a few minutes, Takeru came into the room. You could tell he was concerned._

_ "Hey, Mako. Are you okay?" He bent down next to her._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." She put up both hands as if she was surrendering. "Thanks for asking."_

_ "I have to. II have to watch out for your safety! I am the lord. I cannot let any of my retainers get hurt…especially not you."_

_ "I won't be called your retainer. I would be called your comrade or friend. And I know what you mean by that. We can't let anyone get hurt. But….why me?"_

_ "What?" Takeru seemed confused. _

_ "You said; I cannot let any of my retainers get hurt…especially not you."_

_ Color started to fill the lord's cheeks. "I mean that you are the strongest girl on the team, right?" He looked at her._

_ "I'm going to tell Kotaha. But that wasn't what you really meant. You were stammering. What did you really mean?"_

_ "I really didn't mean anything. It was just something that slipped out of my mouth. Sorry for any misunderstanding."_

_ "Oh. Okay. Kotaha told me that you carried me all the way back home and then it hurt and you rested your arm. Answer my question. Is it true?"_

_ Takeru nodded. "Yes, it is true." He laughed, then mumbled, "You were heavy." He was unlucky. Mako heard him._

_ "Be quiet! I was not heavy!" Mako said laughing. She reached over and pinched the red Shinkenger._

_ "Oww! And yes you were!"_

_ ""If I was heavy, why did you carry me?"_

_ "Because I'm your lord!"_

_ "That not a very good explanation."_

_ "That's because I didn't give one."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ The red Shinkenger looked surprised. "What did you just say?"_

_ Mako blushed." I said Thank you."_

_ "Say it one more time."_

_ "Thank you, all right!"_

_ "Why thank me?_

_ "For carrying me home."_

_ "That was not a problem. I would do it again if I had to." _

_ "Can you do it now?"_

_ "If I had too, remember? " Takeru started to leave. "I'm going to rest. So should you. Are you feeling all right."_

_ Mako looked down. " I told everyone I was fine, but actually the glob is sucking away my life force. Sorry for not telling you. I can't help in the battle anymore, until you defeat that Gedoushu."_

_ "What, Mako!? Why didn't you tell us!?" _

_ "I'm sorry okay?! I didn't want to worry anyone. I'm going to be all right. I'm not going to die this way Takeru. I swear I'm not."_

_ "But-!"_

_ "No buts. I'm going to sleep. You should keep that side of you Takeru. You know, earlier. I kind of like it."_

_ "Only if you swear to get better."_

_ "I swear."_

_**I hope I didn't make a lot of spelling errors! Sheesh! That was a lot of typing. My fingers are starting to hurt. Please help me and follow, review, and favorite this story. Also please spread this story for other people to read it. If any of you fellow readers have any ideas, please review! Thanks!**_

_**Caution- I don't want my story to be on Twitter or Facebook or any other things like that. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Takeru's P.O.V.

Pacing doesn't help. It never helps. In the movies, usually someone with a problem starts pacing left to right and comes with a solution in 2 minutes. How come I have been pacing for two hours and it doesn't help? I admit, for a leader I am worried. I can't even defend her… I couldn't defend Mako! All I do is make things work and never come up with an idea. How come that I am the lord, yet I'm useless to the people around me? I turned to the nearest wall and hit it with rage. The sound of the crash of my fist hitting the wall refreshed me as I realized what stupid things I have been doing. I wasn't surprised that I woke up Mako.

"Takeru?" I hear her fragile, dry voice as startled me from my frustration. "Aren't you asleep? What are you doing awake? Why are you pounding the wall? That's weird." She laughs quietly as she sees me in my boxers and in a T-shirt. I couldn't see it any better because she was in a tiny nightgown. She walks up next to me and drags me to my bed. "Sleep." She says as she points to my bed. "It's already one. If you want to save me, go to sleep and save some energy. That's what real lords do right?"

"You make me sound like I'm fake." I said as I sit down on my bed. She sits down beside me.

"That's because you act fake." She smirked at me as she saw surprised face. "Yep, I said you act fake."

"You dare say that to your lord? That's highly disrespectful!" I say as I joke around with her. "That's an insult and you can be highly punished."

"You don't control me and I'm not your slave." "That's amazing how you think like that. We are comrades, Takeru."

"Chillax. I was just joking." I smartly chose the words Chiaki would use, knowing him and all and how Mako acts like an older sister to him. She acts like a older sister to all of us. Relief flushed through my body as I found someone who would understand how I feel and what I been through all these passed years. I felt pressured because of the people that have surrounded me, but Mako understands. "Hey, are you going to stay in my room all day?" I ask as I lean as her chest. She pushed me off herself as I laugh and blush gets into her cheeks.

"Stop it. You are going to wake everyone up! And for the answer of your question is maybe not or maybe so. It's your decision to decide."

"Mmmmm." I sat up straighter and to my surprise, Mako leaned into me and laid on my chest, the same thing I did to her. I didn't push her off as she did to me. I could feel her relax and her breathing was the sound I could hear for the next few minutes.

"What's your answer?" She asked as her big eyes look up at me.

"I don't care what I say. You decide."

"My leg hurts pointing the green blob lying on her leg. I feel like its numb…I can't feel it at all. I'm worried Takeru. What if you don't defeat the monster? Will I be gone? Or will God give me pity and I turn into a monster? "What would happen to me, Takeru?" Will I die?"

"Don't say that! We will defeat that monster. Don't say things like that. You will never die…no one will die if it comes to my watches." The first one to die will be me, I think. I didn't say out out loud, though…knowing Mako would say no, that I am an idiot for thinking that. But I am pretty certain. I will disappear first.

"I know Takeru. I was joking with you. I can't die if the powerful Shinkengers are still alive! Shinken Pink, Shiraishi Mako. Your turn"

"Hhhmp. Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru. Satisfied?"`I look at her as I see her eyes closed and she is breathing in small huffs. I gently put her on my bed brushing her hair away. "You are alive now. I would make sure you are alive tomorrow…and the day after that. Forever. Don't worry Mako." I take a blanket and wrap it around her as I take another one to wrap around me as I sleep on the bed beside her.

**Okay. That's the next chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
